Dua Bungkus Permen
by Heterochrome Scissors
Summary: Berkat dua bungkus permen yang didapatnya, Deidara mengetahui perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya yang ternyata mereka saling mencintai /summary gaje x x/ warning : OOC, typo, YAOI, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, aneh, khayal, dan hal nista lainnya, jangan dibaca jika dirasa kurang menarik, Special for Event Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple (SDAC)


"Tidak peduli seberapa besar dan berharga hadiah yang kau berikan, tidak peduli itu berharga atau tidak untukku, aku hanya ingin satu darimu.."

"..aku ingin kau percaya padaku."

xxxxx

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasori x Deidara

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, aneh, khayal, dan hal nista lainnya

Special for Event Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple

Silahkan tekan tombol back jika dirasa kurang menarik. Selamat membaca ^^

xxxxx

"Sial, aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun! Uangku habis karena si bendahara bercadar itu! Sial sial sial, un!" gerutu sosok berambut pirang yang melangkahkan kaki di sebuah hutan.

"Masa aku hanya mendapat dua bungkus permen, un!?" sosok pirang yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu menggerutu sendiri sambil memandang tangan kanannya yang menggenggam dua bungkus permen itu. Langkah kakinya terus membawanya untuk pulang ke markas, dan amarahnya pun semakin besar. Pepohonan rindang pun tidak mempedulikannya yang sedang menendang-nendang kerikil di jalan. Bahkan sinar mentari justru semakin terik menyinari bumi siang itu.

"Sial–Ittai!" kini dirinya kesakitan karena mencoba menendang batu sebesar bola kaki di depannya.

Deidara bermaksud pulang menuju markas, tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dirinya teringat sesuatu. Mata aquamarinenya seketika melebar.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa jika hari ini Sasori no Danna ulang tahun! Sial, gimana ini, un? Aku tidak punya apa-apa.." dari kagetnya Deidara kini beralih menatap ke dua bungkus permen yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"..selain dua bungkus permen ini, un."

"Kau dari mana saja?" suara datar yang sangat dirinya kenal masuk ke telinganya. Seketika dirinya kaget dan mendapati Sasori, seseorang berambut merah dan bermata hazel serta berjubah seperti dirinya berdiri di depannya. Deidara menghentikan langkahnya, kaget karena orang yang selama ini dirinya repotkan muncul dihadapannya.

"S-Sasori no Danna..." Deidara selalu gugup jika dirinya ditatap dengan intens oleh Sasori. Dan tidak ketinggalan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"O.. Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasori no Danna, un!" teriakan Deidara berhasil membuat Sasori terlonjak.

"Ck, berisik kau bocah." Sasori berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan berpura-pura kesal dengan partner pirangnya yang satu ini. Tetapi Deidara tetap melihatnya, dan Sasori benar-benar imut di matanya.

"Tidak usah jadi tsundere begitu Danna, un. Aku tahu kau senang.." baru kali ini Deidara menggoda Sasori.

"Tidak. Aku biasa saja." Sasori masih menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah babyface-nya.

"Baiklah. Tapi.. aku hanya punya ini, un." Deidara mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Sasori, lalu membuka genggaman tangannya yang berisi dua bungkus permen.

"Bodoh, aku tidak suka manis. Untukmu saja." Sasori yang sudah tidak tsundere menolak mentah-mentah pemberian Deidara. Meskipun menyakitkan, Deidara memakluminya. Deidara tahu jika Sasori tidak suka manis.

"Baiklah, akan kumakan keduanya, un." Deidara membuka kedua permen itu, lalu memakannya. Sasori memandanginya sebentar, lalu seringaian kecil muncul dari bibirnya. Dan dalam sekejap Sasori mencium Deidara, memaksa Deidara untuk membuka mulutnya dan memberikan salah satu permen dimulutnya untuk Sasori.

"H-hei Sasori no Danna! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, un!?" Kali ini Deidara tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya, yang membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Sasori juga berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya dengan memakan permen itu, meskipun pada akhirnya rona merah itu tidak bisa ditahan.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku memang tidak suka manis.." Sasori yang masih memerah menghentikan kalimatnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara. Deidara semakin gugup dan memerah.

"..tetapi aku sangat menyukaimu yang sangat manis." Sasori yang akhirnya sembuh dari tsundere-nya berhasil membuat Deidara merona sempurna.

"S-Sa-Sasori n-no D-Danna..." Deidara hanya terpaku di tempat, dirinya sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu gugup.

"Kau ini.." Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Deidara yang masih terpaku di tempat, lalu menghela nafas.

"Tidak peduli seberapa besar dan berharga hadiah yang kau berikan, tidak peduli itu berharga atau tidak untukku, aku hanya ingin satu darimu.." Sasori kembali mengecup sekilas bibir Deidara, tanpa ragu.

"..aku ingin kau percaya padaku."

"Sasori no Danna.." Deidara langsung memeluk Sasori.

"..aku akan selalu melakukannya, un!" Deidara semakin erat memeluk Sasori. Sasori tersenyum tipis membalas pelukannya.

"Tetapi kau tetap saja partnerku yang menyebalkan, berisik, dan mempunyai prinsip seni yang konyol." kalimat Sasori membuat Deidara langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Justru Danna yang mempunyai prinsip seni yang konyol, un." Deidara memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tidak, justru kau, bocah."

"Danna, un!"

Dan mereka pun kembali memulai perdebatan konyol mereka tentang seni. Meskipun mereka selalu berdebat, sebenarnya mereka tahu, bahwa perbedaan prinsip seni mereka lah yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih indah dan berwarna. Inilah sepenggal kisah manis dari kedua seniman Akatsuki.

xxxxx

~~~~~The End~~~~~

xxxxx

Huft.. akhirnya bisa mempersembahkan sebuah fic di event ini...

Maaf ya, fic yang ini gaje abis, idenya tiba-tiba nyangkut, dan mungkin tidak sesuai harapan readers. Soalnya aku juga harus konsen buat TUC nanti. Do'a kan aku yaa..! /plak/

Oh ya, di sini Sasori aku buat jadi tsundere. /padahal sendirinya nggak tau tsundere/digebuk readers/

Makasih banget buat yang mau baca fic gaje ini. Apalagi kalo dikasih review dari readers semua... tapi tidak untuk flame.

Terima kasih buat yang ngasih review di fic sebelumnya, berkat kalian aku makin termotivasi untuk terus berkarya lewat fanfiction ini.

Jaa nee.. dan...

Selamat ulang tahun Akasuna no Sasori! I love you, Danna!


End file.
